


His.

by o_WinterQueen_o



Series: [OTP: Through Golden Eyes] [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angelic Girlfriend, Bloodlust, Character Study, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Or As Cute As A Hollow Can Get, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Boyfriend, Relationship Study, Reminder That Hollows Have No Heart, Threats of Violence, inspired by: heavenxpiercing & vagantum-custos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: She was his. For that fact alone, anyone that hurt her would live only long enough to feel regret.





	His.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a Gift Fic for my friend Shazzle (ShiroAeo for the win~), so it's not likely to make much sense to anyone else unless you keep up with us on Tumblr. 
> 
> Basically, it's Shiro being a sappy-murdery bf for his poor gf who's gone though too much and been hurt too many times over the years as she's being forced to save the multiverse all on her own by a corrupt council. All rights to Aeona go to Shazzle, all rights to Shiro (unfortunately), go to Kubo.

_**His**._

She is his.

 _They_ might have chosen her.  _They_ might have made her.  _They_ might have shaped her into the person she is today.  _They_ may even hold her soul in their filthy depraved hands.  **Yet they do not own her.**   _They_ do not possess her absolutely.  _They_ have  **nothing**  compared to him.

_Because she chose him._

She  **gave**  herself to him.

Gave him her laughter and smiles. Gave him her trust. Gave him her warmth and joy. Gave him her companionship. Gave him her  ** _heart_**.

She knew he was untrained in this. She knew he had no idea how to handle such a thing as a heart, having never had one to call his own. Still she gave him hers and asked him to keep it safe. To protect it. She trusted him with her life.

He was a foul creature. A freak accident. An experiment gone wrong. He knew this. His host knew this. She knew this. Yet she trusted him. Though he could give her nothing of which she truly craved— love, a home, a family—  _she trusted him_.

The guardian, the traveler, the Wandering Angel trusted a heartless beast— The Hero's blade, his very Inner Demon. **Fell in love with him even.**  How poetic.  _Beauty_ and the  **Beast**. The  _Angel_ and the  **Demon**. The vessel of  _Salvation_ and the incarnate of  **Damnation**.

To love the weapon of another was a doomed love, for a weapon could never leave it's master's side. This was especially true of a Zan who could not bear to be separated from their wielder, their soul's literal other half, for too long. Though they were sentient, though they could wander, should they go too far— remain away too long, they would being to ache terribly for their other half. Despite his hollow nature, he was no different from the rest in this regard.

To love a hollow was a love doomed as well for they had no hearts by which to return this love. They could not feel. They could care, they could protect, they could do so much, yet they could never learn to love. No matter how much they wished to.

Her love was twice doomed.

She  _knew_ this.

Yet she stayed.

**_She stayed._ **

No matter how little he could do for her, feel for her, she stayed. That alone was enough to make his cold empty chest feel something. Something  _almost_ akin to joy.

She was  **his**.

And he would  _burn_ down the world for her.

He would  **crush**  everyone that ever made her suffer.

She was  _his_.

And he would make the world  **blaze**  beneath their feet.

_**No one**  hurt what was  **his**._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to review!!~


End file.
